1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting system.
2. Discussion of the Background
A headlight system having a characteristic appearance as a lighting apparatus is proposed for a saddle-riding type vehicle. To illuminate a forward portion of the saddle-riding type vehicle, the headlight system includes a first lighting apparatus having a circular light-emitting surface and a second lighting apparatus forming an annular light-emitting surface concentric with the light-emitting surface of the first lighting apparatus (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-216509 (FIG. 5)).
Referring to FIG. 5 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-216509, a first light source 63 is supported by a first housing 62 and a reflector of a second lighting apparatus is disposed so as to surround the first housing 62. Further, a second light source 65 is supported by the reflector of the second lighting apparatus.
As evident from FIG. 5 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-216509, the first housing 62 and the reflector of the second lighting apparatus are dual, so that the entire lighting system becomes extremely heavy. Further, the arrangement in which the first housing 62 is disposed forwardly of the reflector of the second lighting apparatus poses a problem in that it is difficult to set a reflection surface of the reflector of the second lighting apparatus for uniformly illuminating a second light-emitting surface.
There is, however, a need for reduction in weight of the lighting system used for a small vehicle which is required to be compact and lightweight and, particularly, for the saddle-riding type vehicle.